


Comment courtiser un apprenti Sith

by Bennie_Courleciel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Humour, M/M, Nourrissage à la main, incompréhension des rituels nuptiaux humains, pas de MPREG
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie_Courleciel/pseuds/Bennie_Courleciel
Summary: Étant un Alien, Snoke n’est pas très au fait de la physiologie humaine; il est persuadé donc que Hux et Kylo peuvent avoir ensemble une descendance très prometteuse. Il convoque Hux et le briefe à ce sujet.





	Comment courtiser un apprenti Sith

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Court an Apprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163690) by [Redleafmornings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings). 



– Chapitre 1 –

Snoke agita lentement son bras géant dans un geste large désignant toute la salle, alors que le général Hux était seul à s’y tenir devant lui.

\- Général, je suis sûr que vous connaissez la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir.

Posé sur son trône, l’hologramme le scrutait de son lourd regard comme s’il recherchait en lui les moindres signes de confusion. Gardant une expression impassible, Hux fit légèrement « oui » de la tête : dire « non » égalait à avouer sa propre faiblesse.

\- Entrons donc dans le vif du sujet. Vous n’ignorez pas que mon apprenti est doué, intelligent, en bonne santé et hautement sensible à la Force. Aussi, je ne peux que m’étonner que malgré toutes vos capacités intellectuelles et votre esprit tactique, je me vois obligé de vous pousser à faire un pas pourtant si évident.

À vrai dire, Hux comprenait de moins en moins pourquoi Snoke le fit venir, mais opina solennellement de la tête à nouveau comme s’il reconnaissait : « Oui, en effet, ce n’est pas très futé de ma part ».

Snoke garda le silence, et Hux comprit que son hochement de la tête n’avait pas suffi. Tout au long de sa carrière, il apprit à parler assez vaguement, pour donner les réponses que les gens attendaient de lui.

\- Suprême leader, j’avoue que je n’étais pas certain de la bonne façon de procéder à la réalisation de ce projet.

Hux crut que cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment mal choisi ses mots, lorsqu’il vit un bonheur pur se répandre sur le visage balafré de Snoke. Depuis de longues années passées à son service, le Suprême leader ne lui avait encore jamais manifesté autant de bienveillance. Ce fut bien la première fois de toutes leurs réunions que Hux sentit une très forte angoisse l’envahir.

\- Il fallait venir à moi. Comment celui qui vient d’éclore, pourrait-il savoir ce qu’il convient de faire ?

Snoke joignit ses mains et se pencha légèrement en avant comme s’il voulait partager un secret.

\- N’omettez jamais de souligner celles de vos qualités qui peuvent être attrayantes à ses yeux. Signifiez-lui, par exemple, que vous vivez dans un appartement d’officier bien spacieux. Que vous pouvez vous parer d’un plumage ornemental flamboyant. Ceci va certainement attirer son attention, alors, montrez-lui votre couleur vive à chaque occasion qui s’offrira à vous. Dites-lui que vos plumes sont très douces et laissez-le les sentir l’effleurer. Passez-les sur son visage pour lui rappeler que les oisillons vont hériter de votre coloration décorative. Puis, vous pouvez l’écouter parler de son travail avec la Force, sans oublier de mordiller ses oreilles avec vos lèvres, en signe de votre attention pour ce qu’il dit.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hux resta bouche bée, incapable de trouver les mots justes.

Malheureusement, Snoke crut qu’il se taisait dans l’espoir d’obtenir davantage de conseils.

\- Pour courtiser, comme il se doit, l’élu de votre cœur, amenez-lui de la nourriture le plus souvent possible, et nourrissez-le directement avec vos mains ; il comprendra ainsi que les aliments ne sont pas empoisonnés. Vous pouvez lui caresser le bec pendant qu’il mange, ceci est très érotique. Je serai bien étonné si tant de signes d’attention de votre part le laissaient froid.

Hux écoutait attentivement ces conseils n'osant pas dire à Snoke que non seulement il n’avait aucune envie de s’accoupler avec Ren, mais surtout qu’aucune progéniture ne pouvait naître de leur union improbable.

Toutefois, il perdit depuis longtemps la moindre chance de placer un mot dans le discours de Snoke ; ce dernier se plongea dans des péroraisons se remémorant visiblement le bon vieux temps où il faisait lui-même la cour à quelqu’un.

\- Invitez-le chez vous le plus souvent possible. Même si, au début, il vous répond par un refus, Kylo sera impressionné par votre persévérance. Vous pouvez lui envoyer huit ou même neuf invitations par jour. Il vaut mieux consacrer vos premiers rendez-vous à bien lui nettoyer le plumage – cela aussi fait partie du rituel nuptial. Arrangez-lui bien ses plumes, léchez sa peau jusqu’à ce qu’elle devienne propre – la Force m’est témoin, il ne prend pas suffisamment soin de son apparence. Répétez ce rituel encore et encore, tant que vous ne voyez pas qu’il a commencé à gonfler ses plumes ; vous pouvez alors exhiber vos parties viriles en signe de votre domination. Si Kylo le prenait calmement, il est donc prêt à s’accoupler. Faites-le danser pour vous, pour aider l’œuf à descendre davantage vers le bas, et il vous sera plus facile de le féconder. Pour le reste, je vous laisse faire.

Snoke hocha la tête dans un geste paternel, visiblement très satisfait de ses conseils et fier d’être intervenu dans la situation et avoir aidé son apprenti à se trouver un compagnon.

Hux parvint à se ressaisir suffisamment pour opiner du chef, faisant semblant même à être très intéressé, malgré l’horreur qui l’envahissait. Il pensa que suivre à la lettre tous les conseils de Snoke était précisément le meilleur moyen de faire fuir Ren. Inévitablement, Ren repousserait tôt ou tard ses avances, tandis que Hux n’aurait rien à se reprocher. Honnêtement, c’était un excellent plan : il lui fallait juste obéir à Snoke en tout, et il ne serait nullement blâmé si cette union ne se faisait guère.

\- Je vous remercie, Suprême leader. Vos conseils sont très sages, et je les suivrai à toutes les étapes du processus sans m’en écarter d’un pouce.

L’hologramme disparut, et Hux resta à méditer sur l’information reçue qu’il aurait préféré ne jamais connaître.

 

– Chapitre 2 –

Kylo fut frustré. Sa mission fut couronnée du succès, mais le Suprême leader sembla ne pas y prêter la moindre attention. Il ne parlait que du général : Kylo avait-il remarqué à quel point le général était compétent, avait-il remarqué que Hux était l’un des plus grands représentants de sa race sur le _Finalizer_ … Comme si les qualités de Kylo comptaient pour des prunes comparées à celles du général. À la fin de l’audience, Kylo fulminait d’énervement sous son casque. Il n’était en rien inférieur au général, qui, lui, ne pourrait jamais atteindre la véritable grandeur, préoccupé comme il l’était par de menus problèmes du Premier Ordre.

En croisant le général, il devint encore plus énervé. Avec son manteau passé par-dessus les épaules, le rouquin ressemblait à un petit oiseau qui dressait ses plumes, insignifiant et faible.

\- Ren, vous voilà de retour.

Kylo fut dérangé par le ton bizarrement insinuant de ces paroles. Son masque couvrit la grimace de dégoût, mais il y avait d’autres moyens de faire savoir au général son aversion.

\- Qu’en avez-vous à faire ?

Grâce au vocodeur, cela sonna agressivement, et l’expression d’irritation apparue sur le visage du général fut comme du baume pour son cœur. On ne pouvait pas demander mieux.

\- Savez-vous que je dispose des quartiers les plus spacieux de tout le _Finalizer_  ?

Le général essayait-il de le surpasser ? Son arrogance était incroyable. Qu’importait à Kylo la taille de ses quartiers alors qu’il avait pour lui la Grande Force, qui embrassait tous les vivants dans son courant ?

\- Les biens matériels me laissent indifférent.

Étrange, mais en entendant cela, Hux parut satisfait et bomba davantage le torse.

\- Et que pensez-vous de mes cheveux roux ? On dit que leur couleur est très intense.

Était-ce une nouvelle tactique d’intimidation ? Un instant, Kylo fut tenté d’explorer l’esprit de Hux, mais se retint par respect de l’interdiction formelle de Snoke. Et si Hux se moquait de lui de cette manière stupide ?

\- Et la couleur de vos cheveux aussi, bien entendu.

Hux avait l’air tellement suffisant que Kylo sentit la colère monter en lui.

\- Dans ce cas, passez chez moi quand vous en aurez l’occasion, vous me parlerez de votre mission.

Hux pivota sur ses talons, agita ostensiblement ses cheveux roux et partit, en laissant derrière lui un Kylo bien perplexe.

 

– Chapitre 3 –

Hux avait déjà envoyé à Kylo une bonne demi-douzaine d’invitations, alors qu’il était à peine midi. Le siège infructueux durait depuis déjà trois jours. À vrai dire, dès que Hux mentionnait la taille de ses appartements ou la couleur de ses cheveux, Ren piquait aussitôt une crise de rage. Le général fut donc très étonné lorsque Kylo accepta sa sixième invitation, après avoir refusé les cinq précédentes.

Ils allaient donc déjeuner ensemble. Le temps fut venu de nourrir Kylo à la main et de mordiller ses oreilles. Peut-être que ça valait aussi le coup de passer ses cheveux sur son visage : il en éprouverait certainement de la répulsion.

Hux donna ordre de livrer dans ses quartiers privés des plats spéciaux, ceux qu’on pouvait prendre avec les doigts. Il allait transformer le déjeuner en farce : il suffirait pour cela de commencer à fourrer les friandises directement dans la bouche de Ren de la manière la plus grotesque possible.

Hux était convaincu que Ren accepta son invitation uniquement pour mettre fin à son jeu, et ceci lui convenait parfaitement. Snoke n’aurait rien à lui reprocher et déverserait toute sa colère sur son apprenti. Et Hux pourrait enfin arrêter de gaspiller son temps inutilement.

Il rentra de bonne heure chez lui et disposa les mets sur sa table basse. Puis il se peigna les cheveux en s’assurant qu’il n’y restait plus aucune trace de gel, et enleva enfin ses gants. Il était prêt pour la folie qu’il se proposait de commettre et avait caché un blaster près de lui pour pouvoir contenir Ren si jamais la situation dégénérait dangereusement.

Lorsque l’interphone sonna, Hux vint répondre. Que cette cour bizarre commence au moins comme il faut.

Comme il l’avait escompté, Kylo rayonnait déjà de colère lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

\- Qu’est-ce que tout cela veut dire, général ?

L’air menaçant, Kylo se tenait au milieu de la pièce, et sa voix tremblait de rage contenue.

Il ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot. Peut-être qu’une réponse honnête le repousserait aussitôt.

\- Ren, j’essaie de vous faire la cour. N’avez-vous pas remarqué la douceur de mes cheveux ?

Hux s’attendait avec joie à une explosion de fureur en réponse à ses aveux. Seulement, Ren ne se fâcha pas. Il se transforma en statue de sel.

\- Général…

Le vocodeur déformait les intonations de sa voix, mais on entendait malgré tout que Ren fut choqué.

\- Continuez, finit-il par dire, et porta les mains à son casque.

Un sifflement d’ouverture, et Hux vit pour la première fois de sa vie le visage de Ren, jeune et plutôt joli. En regardant ses lèvres douces, Hux pensa furtivement que le nourrir à la main ne serait peut-être pas si désagréable que ça. Les vagues de cheveux soyeux encadraient le visage de Ren, et Hux se demanda pourquoi Snoke croyait que son apprenti ne se souciait pas assez de ses soins corporels.

Par un effort de volonté, Hux chassa de son esprit toutes les pensées incongrues qui l’assaillirent à la vue des cheveux de Ren. Kylo ne s’était pas encore sauvé, mais cela n’allait pas tarder, vu ce qui devait suivre.

\- Mets-toi sur le canapé, je vais te donner ton déjeuner à manger.

Kylo fronça les sourcils mais s’assit, restant toutefois sur ses gardes.

\- Si tu as empoisonné la nourriture, sache que c’est inutile, cela ne me tuera pas.

Hux sourit presque en réalisant que Snoke connaissait bien son élève.

Sans lui répondre, il s’assit près de Kylo, prit un peu de masse protéinée, en forma une petite boule et la pressa contre les lèvres de Kylo. Sa bouche était vraiment très douce, et Hux effleura sa lèvre inférieure avec le coussinet de son pouce.

Kylo ferma les yeux et prit la boule avec ses lèvres, puis la mâcha et l’avala.

Hux continua à le nourrir et dut reconnaitre que le processus était en réalité un peu excitant. Même trop excitant, en réalité. Chaque fois qu'il lui donnait une bouchée, il devait se pencher vers Kylo qui de temps en temps lui léchait rapidement les doigts.

Hux avait l’habitude de porter des gants ; ses doigts ressentaient donc de façon très aigue chaque coup de langue.

Il était temps de changer de tactique ; aussi, après lui avoir donné la dernière bouchée, Hux essuya ses doigts avec la tunique de Ren et commença à frotter tendrement son nez, descendant du pont jusqu’au bout, encore et encore. Kylo ouvrit un œil, émit un petit bruit d’encouragement puis s’enfonça encore plus dans le canapé.

Hux s’approcha davantage encore, s’appuya sur l’accoudoir du canapé et se pencha complétement sur Kylo, laissant ses cheveux frôler le visage du chevalier.

\- Vois-tu comment mes cheveux sont doux ? Ne voudrais-tu pas les sentir sur toi encore et encore ?

Il entendit des toussotements étranglés, mais ne fut pas repoussé ; au contraire, Kylo l’attira sur ses genoux et posa confortablement sur son postérieur ses mains énormes.

\- Oui, je le voudrais bien.

Sa stratégie n’avait pas fonctionné. Il se passait quelque chose d’étrange : Kylo acceptait tout comme s’il n’y avait rien d’inhabituel. Hux avait besoin de se refroidir immédiatement, au risque de commencer à y réagir lui-même. Être sur les genoux de Kylo ne l’aidait en rien à retrouver son équilibre. Soudain, Hux réalisa que Kylo avait des épaules très larges.

\- Et si tu me racontais ta dernière mission ?

Le chevalier s’éclaircit la gorge, et Hux sentit que Kylo avait plus qu'un intérêt poli pour ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux m’écouter ?

Hux imagina un déferlement d’inepties qu’il allait certainement entendre, et se dit que cela l’aiderait à reprendre ses esprits.

\- Oui, s’il te plaît.

Il se pencha sur le côté pour pincer le lobe d’une grande oreille avec ses lèvres. Kylo gémit, et Hux se fit une sévère injonction mentale que tout ceci ne l’excitait pas du tout.

 

– Chapitre 4 –

Ce jour-là, Kylo reçut le huitième message de la part du général. Il avait raté les sept autres à cause de son entrainement. Encore une invitation dans les quartiers privés du général. Kylo était intéressé bien sûr, il était désormais terriblement intéressé par tout ce que le général lui proposait, et flatté de son attention, même si elle prenait parfois des formes rocambolesques.

Kylo savait bien que lui et Hux était originaires de planètes différentes. Peut-être que ce qui lui paraissait étrange, était monnaie courante chez les habitants d’Arkanis. En homme honnête, le général tenait certainement aux convenances et voulait lui faire la cour dans le strict respect de toutes les traditions.

Kylo était seul pendant très longtemps ; aussi, il attendait avec impatience chaque nouveau rendez-vous. Ils avaient même commencé à travailler ensemble, et un nouveau respect entra dans leurs relations au quotidien. Maintenant, Kylo s’intéressait aussi aux affaires du Premier Ordre, puisque c’était important pour Hux, et Hux devint important pour lui.

Après quelques semaines, il arrivait maintenant moins souvent que Hux le nourrissait à la main ; par contre, ils prirent l’habitude de s’installer sur le canapé pour s’embrasser longuement et passionnément, et puis, il s’endormait pendant que Hux lui caressait le nez.

Il y avait aussi désormais des longues conversations, durant lesquelles Hux mordillait ses oreilles ou bien lui embrassait et léchait le cou. Non seulement cela excitait Kylo, mais il sentait l’excitation de Hux en retour ; aussi, il était sûr que le général ne se jouait pas de lui.

Il s’en assura définitivement deux jours auparavant, lorsqu’ils devinrent amants ; Hux n’aurait certainement jamais pu simuler une jouissance aussi forte.

Kylo sourit donc et accepta l’invitation.

Une convocation chez le Suprême leader arrivée aussitôt après brisa cet instant de paix. De deux choses l’une : soit, une nouvelle mission qui allait le priver de cette relation nouvellement nouée, soit une réprimande assaisonnée des coups de foudre de la Force. Les deux options n’étaient guère séduisantes, mais venir en retard pouvait encore majorer la note.

Le mauvais pressentiment le gagna définitivement lorsqu’il vit Hux l’attendre devant la porte de la salle de communication holographique.

\- Général.

Même déformée par le vocodeur, sa voix était chaleureuse, Hux lui sourit en retour, et ils entrèrent à l’intérieur.

L’hologramme de Snoke apparut peu de temps après, clignotant au début avant de se stabiliser.

\- Eh bien, général, je vous félicite sincèrement pour vos avancées, mais pourquoi, malgré tous vos ébats, Ren ne porte toujours pas de petits dans son sein ?

Hux pâlit, en passant un coup de langue rapide sur ses lèvres, tandis que Kylo se détendit d’un coup. Son maître bénit leur union ! cela dépassait ses espérances les plus folles.

\- Je ne saurai pas vous dire exactement pourquoi, Suprême leader. Peut-être que nous devrions redoubler d’efforts, répondit Hux avant que Kylo pût placer un mot sur le fait qu’ils étaient des mâles tous les deux.

Snoke tourna vers lui sa gigantesque tête et fit quelques hochements compréhensifs.

\- Rappelle-toi, Kylo Ren, tu dois juste danser fort, pour que l’œuf descende en bonne position.

\- Entendu, Suprême leader.

Il était plus prudent d’acquiescer, il chercherait plus tard à comprendre ce que Snoke voulait dire par là.

Encore quelques remarques étranges, et l’audience fut terminée.

Mal à l’aise, Kylo regarda le général.

\- L’œuf ??

\- J’ai cru comprendre qu’il espérait que notre liaison porterait des fruits plus… tangibles.

Kylo posa la main sur l’épaule de Hux en signe de son soutien. Hux se détendit, fort de leur intimité actuelle, et proposa :

\- On pourrait peut-être essayer le mixage génétique.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus
> 
> \- Après quelques semaines, Hux a commencé à vraiment aimer Kylo.  
> \- Sauf que Hux avait déjà bloqué sa messagerie à neuf messages par jour, suivant les instructions étranges de Snoke, parce qu’il s’y était lancé dans l'espoir de faire fuir Kylo. Alors que maintenant, il ne veut surtout pas que Kylo apprenne son plan initial, et il est coincé pour certains comportements comme lui frotter le nez, le nourrir à la main et lui envoyer constamment des messages.  
> \- Mais Hux pense que ça en vaut vraiment la peine.


End file.
